


How His Children Came, How His Children Went

by Grae_Wolf



Series: Batman Prompts [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grae_Wolf/pseuds/Grae_Wolf
Summary: Hunger Games AUAKABruce reflects on how each of his children became his





	How His Children Came, How His Children Went

Bruce knew that his actions were frowned upon, but these children were from the districts with no one left to take care of them. All of them were victors so it’s not like they wouldn’t have had the same quality of life here in the Capitol rather than in their old districts. 

Dick was the first one he took in. They had talked during the party in the Capitol at the end of his Victor’s Tour, and Dick had told him about how his parents were killed in a riot while in his home of District 1. Bruce knew that he couldn’t allow the 13-year-old to be alone in the Victor’s house, so he filed the necessary paperwork and had Dick transferred to the Capitol and into his home. Bruce took care and raised Dick until he was ready to go out on his own. Bruce didn’t stop him when Dick decided that he wanted to go back to District 1 on his own, but he did support him as best he could. 

Jason came next. He was a small child, likely due to the malnourishment commonly found in District 12’s children, who had been reaped for the Games at 11. Somehow, someway he unexpectedly was able to become the Victor. Later on, Bruce found out that it was due to Jason convincing Talia al Ghul, a former Victor, to train him when he was younger, just in case he was ever reaped. Jason became a figure in the Capitol after his victory, so Bruce decided to talk with Jason about staying with him. Jason agreed to stay with Bruce while the Gamemakers continued to use him as press; however, after two years, Jason was tired of being a “Toy Doll for the Capitol to control” so he ran. Jason ran back to his home of District 12 and used his wealth to help as many people in District 12 as he could. 

Tim was the last of his adopted children. He was a small child who sought him out before his stint in the arena. Tim was smart, and Bruce liked smart, He agreed to sponsor the child from District 3 and later decided to take him in as well once word reached Bruce that his parents had been killed. Tim stayed with him until the day after he turned 18 when he decided that he wanted to go back and live a semi-normal life in his home District. Bruce, as he did with Dick, supported him as best he could. 

Damian came to him in a much different fashion from the others. For one, Damian was his own flesh and blood and Bruce couldn’t leave him when his mother decided to give him up. As soon as the news had reached him in the capitol, Bruce swooped in and took Damian, vowing that Damian would  _ never _ fight for his life in the arena. 


End file.
